Kode
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: "Ck, jangan terlalu keras, santai sajalah," Ai menasihatiku. Rambut cokelat pendeknya tergulung indah di bahu rampingnya. Sinar remang dari lampu kamar membuat siluet tubuhnya yang kecil semakin kecil, seakan-akan sangat rapuh jika disentuh dengan tidak hati-hati. Mata biru menatapku dengan main-main, berusaha membuat darahku mendidih.
**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **[Alice]**

 **Tidak mengharapkan keuntungan apa pun. Hanya berbagi kesenangan. Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Ai memasuki kamarku. "Hai, Conan," sapanya seperti biasa. Aku berbalik padanya dan menyapa kembali. Aku lalu kembali menatap meja di depanku dan kembali mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah. Ugh, aku bisa saja mengerjakan ini nanti―lebih tepatnya, di sekolah―tapi aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang agar Ran tidak curiga dengan kecepatanku menyelesaikan tugas.

"Kau sibuk sekali yah?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya. "Kau tidak lihat?"

Dia memanjukan bibirnya. "Jangan menjadi penggerutu, Conan. Kau tidak mau 'kan wajahmu menjadi lebih tua dari yang sebenarnya?"

"Usiaku lebih tua dari tubuhku ini, **ingat**?" aku menekankan kata "ingat." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku ingat." Aku mendengus kecil.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ke sini?" Dia menganggkat kedua bahunya yang ramping. "Entahlah, Profesor membutuhkan bantuan 'Detektif.'" Dia memasang wajah meremehkan dan kami berdua tertawa.

Begitu aku selesai tertawa dan menyapu air mataku, aku bertanya padanya, "Tidak, aku serius, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi temanku?" Aku mengoreksinya, "Menganggu, lebih tepatnya."

"Ck, jangan terlalu keras, santai sajalah," Ai menasihatiku. Rambut cokelat pendeknya tergulung indah di bahu rampingnya. Sinar remang dari lampu kamar membuat siluet tubuhnya yang kecil semakin kecil, seakan-akan sangat rapuh jika disentuh dengan tidak hati-hati. Mata biru menatapku dengan main-main, berusaha membuat darahku mendidih. Mungkin aku harus bertanya apa hobinya adalah mengangguku, karena dia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya.

Dia menarik kursi di ujung kamar, dan meletakkannya di samping mejaku. "Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Ai. "Beberapa PR yang belum aku kerjakan. Ran memarahiku karena aku sering begadang mengerjakannya sampai subuh, jadi dia menyuruhku mengerjakannya di sore hari."

Gadis itu hanya memberiku "oh" pendek. Dia menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada mejaku. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menatapi mata birunya kembali. Aku bisa mati karena dia terus menggodaku, dan dia sekarang menaruh kedua sikunya pada meja, menggeserku dari tempat belajarku yang sah.

"Ai," panggilku.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku langsung di mata, membuat pipiku sedikit memerah. Aku mengalihkan mataku, dan bersyukur karena pencahayaan di ruangan minimal, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat rona merahku.

"Bisa kau tidak mengangguku? Ran bisa memarahiku lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya marah."

"Artinya dia peduli padamu, Bodoh. Laki-laki memang tidak bisa membaca kode dari perempuan yah? Kalian memang terlahir bodoh, bahkan untukmu, Sherlock," katanya dengan sarkastis. Kedua sudut mataku berkedut.

Jarinya menunjuk pada kertas di mejaku. "Ini apa?" Aku melihat jari telunjuknya yang kurus menunjuk secarik kertas di mejaku. Oh, itu hanya kertas cakaranku, jadi tak apalah jika dia ingin melihatnya.

"Itu hanya kertas cakaranku, apa yang begitu penting dari itu?" Dia mengambilnya dan membiarkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kertas itu. "Ini kode apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu hanya kode kecil yang aku buat saat santai. Tidak terlalu susah jika kau ingin mempelajarinya. Ubah saja A jadi Z dan B jadi Y, begitu seterusnya." Aku kembali fokus pada PRku.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ai terdiam dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Aku jadi sedikit gelisah, _Si Penggerutu jadi diam_. Akhirnya aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia jadi terdiam. Dia terhentak ke belakang, dan tidak menatapku. Melainkan menyerahkan kertasku dan menunjuk satu kalimat. Jarinya bergetar dan pipinya memerah.

"ZPF NVMXRMGZRNF, ZR," adalah tulisan di kertasku. Aku melihat pipinya, dan mata birunya yang melihat ke arah lain. Begitu otakku telah mengingat dan tahu apa artinya, aku ikut memerah.

"A-Ai, a-aku bisa jelaskan…"

"A-Aku juga, Conan…"

Aku menatapnya. Mata birunya juga menatapku. A-Ai juga… Ai juga merasakan hal yang sama!

Aku tersenyum. "Aku kadang tidak menyukai otakmu yang berpikir terlalu cepat."

Dia membalas senyumku. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **A/N : Hai, Alice di sini! Perkenalkan, saya Alice Hortensia, pendatang baru di fandom ini. Yah, saya sebenarnya bukan fans Detective Conan, saya hanya suka membacanya, kadang loncat-loncat volume, karena yah, kota di sini kecil, tidak punya koneksi internet yang bagus, jadi yah, saya hanya sedikit tahu tentang Detective Conan.**

 **Tapi, saya memang sudah sejak dari dulu menyukai pair Conan x Ai, saya suka hubungan mereka berdua, dan Ai sepertinya menyukai Conan. Hei, ini hanya opiniku.**

 **Oh iya, "ZPF NVMXRMGZRNF, ZR" itu artinya "AKU MENCINTAIMU, AI." Kodenya saya ambil dari serial Gravity Falls. Lupa apa nama kodenya, pokoknya simpel, A jadi Z, B jadi Y. Saya sendiri sering pakai kalau sama sahabat-sahabat saya.**

 **Akhir kata, tolong terima saja kekurangan yang saya miliki. Dan mohon terima saya di fandom ini. Review jika berkenan.**

 **Alice's out!**

* * *

 **#beruang**


End file.
